The Long Stare part one
by PlaneJane8
Summary: This is an extended version of what happens before the dance scene in the 2004 movie with some dialogue robbed from the screenplay.


She sashayed into the candle-lit dining room stopping to exchange a few quick words with Mrs. Lucas before heading to the ballroom in search of Jane and Charlotte.

The house was awash with pine boughs and red bows, and lit white candles cast a soft romantic glow over the colourful array of lace, baubles, feathers and pearls mingling over glasses of cordial. How wonderful everyone looked dressed in their finest clothes. And such a sense of excitement in the air as guests crossed rooms to speak to each other and guffaws of laughter broke out over the crowd. And under the clatter of voices and dinner wear, the unmistakeable sound of a string quartet quietly tuning their instruments!

So Charlotte hadn't been wrong! Elizabeth was nearly successful at containing her exuberance, but a sudden swell in the music precipitated a tiny, but unladylike skip in her step before she resumed walking calmly. She was quite certain that this evening was already the very best evening in her young life thus far and she was going to enjoy every invigorating moment of it.

Just as she spied Charlotte, and Charlotte spotted her, Elizabeth grew aware that another pair of eyes were focussed on her as well.

Mr. Darcy was staring at her like she was a riddle he had yet to figure out. She looked back at him with a steady archness she'd grown used to employing whenever he was around. He could intimidate everyone else in the room but she refused to be cowed. Ever since she'd overheard his slight against her at the Merytown assembly she'd taken the trouble to avoid him. Yet this was not always possible and the few times she had been thrown into his company, she'd made sure to speak her mind if it suited her and to challenge him if she did not agree with his statements. Strangely, this didn't seem to deter him from engaging her in conversation in the least, on the contrary, he seemed to enjoy the debate, and more than once, though she hated to admit it, he had almost won her over to his side of the argument. After having been subjected to Mr. Collin's annoyingly effusive mode of speech for the last fortnight, Mr. Darcy's low voice and plain way of speaking were a welcome contrast.

She looked away but then back again. Finally his gaze was turned elsewhere! He was really a very exasperating man. Just look at how he disregards Caroline Bingley's attention like she's an annoying nuisance jabbering in his ear. Why anyone would try so hard to impress a man who wasn't to be pleased, she didn't hardly know? And he seemed barely able to withstand the conversations of the reverend and magistrate, who were both tripping over themselves to impress him. Why it was plain from the first moment she met him that he wasn't to be pleased.

She stole a glance at him again, feeling a sense of annoyance at his impertinence to find his eyes on her once more. Why on Earth was he still looking at her? To look for more faults she supposed. After all, she thought remembering a particular conversation with a sly smile, she was not accomplished and it was not hard to glean from his foreboding expression that he thought her common, in addition to having impertinent and improper manners. Her gaze did one more slow rotation of the room but when she glanced back again his gaze had not shifted away.

He thought her improper? His insolence was astounding! The man prided himself on his proper manners and here he was opening staring at her as if she were wearing only her knickers and a corset. And to her horror, she could not look away. Their gazes were seemingly enmeshed across the room oblivious to outer distractions: amidst the antics of a crowded ballroom, people crossing over their path and the music beginning to stir, something intangible in her soul shifted as she stared back into his eyes.

Fortunately she had little time to ponder it. There was very little opportunity in Longbourn for such extravagances like balls and to be invited into such illustrious company was truly an event. Though aware she was wearing a hand-me-down dress that Jane had redone with a new wine-coloured ribbon, Elizabeth intended to make the best of it. The fact, that it set off the coppery tendrils in her dark brown hair that was tamed and curled into a whimsical topknot at the crown perfectly, was not completely lost on her. And besides, more than anything she wanted to laugh and dance, and yes, maybe even flirt if the right gentleman approached. Perhaps the first thing she needed was a glass of cordial. She headed to the refreshment table where she was accosted by Charlotte and Jane.

"Mr. Bingley has just asked for the first and last dance." Jane confided softly. "I hope that I do not trip."

"When have you ever tripped my dear Jane? I'm sure he'll be dutifully impressed by your dance skills."

Jane smiled. "I know that you are mocking me but you should take care of that tongue. You might find yourself 'impressed' one day and believe me; it is not so easy to transcend."

"You think that I will succumb to the power of love, do you?" Lizzie leaned in with a conspiratorial air, "Well, I can assure you, it certainly won't be the result of Mr. Horton's odious attempts at flattery. Last week he tried to draw a comparison between my dress and the feathers of Reverend Mainstay's rooster and I am afraid that neither the rooster nor I came out ahead of the game."

"Excuse me, Miss Bennett."

All three girls started at the deep timbered voice close behind them. They turned to find Mr. Darcy gazing down at Elizabeth with a faintly earnest expression.

"I wonder if I might have the next dance."

"Certainly." She said out of habit, before bowing politely.

He nodded his head, glanced briefly at the others before looking again at her, then moved away.

Elizabeth watched the tail ends of his dark blue coat disappear around the corner before lamenting the tiny thrill his sudden address had afforded her. "Did I have to sound so eager? One would think I actually liked the man."

"Perhaps his obvious charms outweigh the defects of personality," grinned Charlotte Lucas. "You can't not have noticed his very broad shoulders."

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth smiled despite the severe tone of voice, "You are quite without an ounce of shame."

In an aside to a smiling Jane Bennett Charlotte added, "I suspect our Lizzie is a bit out of her depth with Mr. Darcy."

"If you mean I have no idea what kind of conversation would amuse him then yes I am." She added musingly, "He's rather swimming in bad humour. I can't wonder why since it seems he wants nothing, and he seems to take great delight in rousing my ire. I suppose it is going to be a dreadfully long fifteen minutes."

"Still. It won't be nearly as tedious as a dance with Mr. Collins." replied Jane.


End file.
